Little moments
by alakadan
Summary: 【One-shot】 【BanrixKaruta】 A veces siente celos de la comida —y de los propios cubiertos— y se siente estúpido por eso, pero sólo ellos pueden regocijarse con la dicha de tocar los labios de Karuta.


**Summary:** __ _«A veces siente celos de la comida —y de los propios cubiertos— y se siente estúpido por eso, pero sólo ellos pueden regocijarse con la dicha de tocar los labios de Karuta»._

 **Disclaimer:** _Inu x Boku SS no me pertenece. Todos sabemos eso._

 **Ranted:** _K+._

 **Palabras:** _1435._

 **Notas:** _Cuando se me ocurrió escribir esto estarían por ser la una de la madruga, hacia mucho tiempo que quería escribir algo más de IxB, pero tenía que ir al hospital y luego al banco por la mañana, así que tuve que tomar la mejor decisión y cuando terminé de escribirlo sería eso de las 02:50 am. xD_

 _Desde siempre he notado que al fandom le hacen fics de esta pareja en español, por eso vengo yo a dar mi granito de arena —otra vez— y, ahora que he editado y revisado más de tres veces todo, me siento satisfecha con el resultado final (todo lo contrario a mi anterior fic)._

 _Espero que disfruten tanto leyendo, como yo escribiendo o mi beta corrigiendo. ;)_

 **Advertencias:** _Si sólo has visto el anime, puede contener spoiler. Si leíste el manga, adelante, no hay peligro._

 **..**

 **「** **LITTLE MOMENTS** **」**

 _Capítulo único._

 **..**

 **Cute (lindo):**

—Eres lindo.

La niña frente a él lo ha visto en su forma yôkai, sólo por eso lo ha dicho. Está molesto y quiere demostrarle que _no_ es _lindo_. Se transforma, ahora, revelando su forma humana: su cabello rubio está desordenado y lleno de hojas, su ropa está sucia y su ceño se arruga uniendo sus cejas.

—¿Te sigo pareciendo lindo?—pregunta hosco a la niña, con una sonrisa altanera dibujándose en su rostro, seguro de recibir un _no._

—Sí.

Entonces, su sonrisa se borra, su ceño se relaja, sus mejillas arden y su corazón late más rápido que cuando huye de Zangue y Kagerô o de su madre.

 **Bad boy (chico malo):**

—¿Sabes algo, Ban-kun?—le pregunta Zangue con ese cantarín y juguetón timbre de voz que tanto le irrita. Ni siquiera se molesta en contestarle, pero su _amigo_ (como osa llamarse) comienza a jalarle de la mejilla izquierda y a picarle en la zona de las costillas, demandando atención y obligándole a dársela—. Sé de una forma en la que puedes atraer la atención de Karuta-chan.

Ha logrado captar su atención —también ha conseguido algo nuevo para burlarse de él—, sin embargo, tan pronto como nota la reacción que ha tenido, vuelve a fruncir el ceño y a hacer que le odia, pero ya es muy tarde para disimular.

—¿Qué?—intenta que su voz adquiera un tono desinteresado, pero falla.

—A las chicas le gustan los tipos malos—explica—, puede que si te vuelves un delincuente se fije en ti.

 _Tiene sentido_ , piensa, pero está tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escucha las carcajadas de su compañero revelando que le ha jugado una broma.

 **First kiss (primer beso):**

A Banri le gustaría poder presumir que su primer beso fue con Karuta.

También le gustaría que cuando a ella se lo preguntaran, se ruborizara y dijera que fue con él.

 **Jealousy (celos):**

A veces siente celos de la comida —y de los propios cubiertos— y se siente estúpido por eso, pero sólo ellos pueden regocijarse con la dicha de tocar los labios de Karuta.

 **Whims (caprichos):**

Es un niño rico y, como tal, está encaprichado con muchas cosas. Aun así, está seguro de que Karuta es lo primero que _de verdad_ quiere.

 **Bribe (soborno):**

Ha ingresado a Ayakashi-kan, ambos lo han hecho, pero aun así está furioso: Zangue es su SS y Karuta de Kaguerô. Ni siquiera sabe por qué están ahí, debe de haber otro sitio para gente como _ellos_ al que esos dos puedan ir. ¿Por qué han ido al mismo que él? Sólo espera que los cheques de su padre sean suficiente como para convencer al gerente de un cambio.

 **Dreams (sueños):**

Banri sueña muchas cosas por las noches, antes de dormir —y se siente algo gay porque sólo las chicas fantasean por las noches—: algunas veces se sueña adulto, otras veces se sueña como una persona normal —sin poderes que no ha pedido, ni antepasados que no ha querido—; sueña el día en que invite a salir a Karuta, pero, sobre todo, el día en que el collar que Kaguerô le obliga a usar sea sustituido por un anillo en su dedo anular, a juego con el que usará él.

 **Date (cita):**

Se maldice y se siente un idiota cada que recuerda que la cita que han tenido —y que tanto ha planeado— resultó ser tremendamente desagradable. Siente pena de haberle hecho pasar por todo aquello (reservaciones no registradas, tarjetas sin saldo, clima inoportuno...).

Quiere seguirse maldiciendo porque es un imbécil —porque no llamó para verificar sus reservaciones y han terminado comiendo hamburguesas en un puesto cutre de la calle; porque no consultó el saldo de sus tarjetas con anterioridad y ha tenido que pagar ella; porque no vio al tipo del clima en la mañana y ha tenido que hacerla esperar bajo un árbol mientras esperan que la lluvia pare y no mojarse más—, empero, la calidez que de pronto invade su mano, termina impidiéndoselo

—Me ha gustado pasar el día contigo—musita con su voz monótona en cuanto lo siente posar su vista en ella, mas sus ojos no lo miran a él, sino que están fijos en el frente, como si contara las gotas de lluvia que caen—. Gracias, Watanuki.

 **Gifts (regalos):**

Todos se han reunido en el comedor de Ayakashi-kan por la llegada de Kaguerô y su típica repartición de regalos. Esta vez ha visitado _Machu Pichu_ —al menos, es eso lo que él dice—, pero a todos les ha dado recuerdos que gritan _Francia_ por donde se les mire.

—No crean que me he olvidado de ustedes dos—dice, señalando a Karuta y Banri. Él mira a su amiga con el collar que Kaguerô le obliga a usar y piensa que no le importaría si lo hiciera—. ¡A ustedes dos les he traído camisas a juego!

Les entrega una bolsa de plástico a cada uno y quiere que se lo trague la tierra —también quiere matar a Kaguerô— tan pronto como ve las camisas.

 _«La besé en la Torre Eiffel»_ , dice la suya en letra cursiva con una flecha que señala a la derecha.

 _«Me besó en la Torre Eiffel»_ , reza la de Karuta y, al igual que la suya, pero con la flecha hacia la izquierda.

 **Name (nombre):**

Él no permite que nadie lo llame por su nombre de pila —es un delincuente, después de todo—. Sin embargo, cuando Karuta lo usa para dirigirse a él, por primera vez, algo en su interior se agita y piensa que puede hacer una excepción con ella.

 **Death (muerte):**

La primera vez que Karuta le dice que lo quiere, no lo hace al termino de una cita que ha tenido con él, justo cuando la está dejando en la puerta de su habitación, con el crepúsculo fe la tarde como único testigo de sus, ni deposita un beso en su mejillas que le otorgue una visión perfecta del resultado que provoca en su rostro y cabello los tonos de luz azafranes que entran por las ventanas del pasillo. Mucho menos se lo dice de forma espontánea con una sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras caminan tras terminar la jornada escolar de ese día.

Cuando Karuta le dice por primera vez que lo quiere, el dolor está presente en su rostro y la sangre — _su sangre_ — mancha su piel armiñada hasta el último resquicio. Una mueca extraña se dibuja en su rostro cuando intenta sonreír en un vano intento por disimular el sufriendo al que está siendo sometida y las lágrimas, que empiezan a brotar de sus ojos, acaban por mezclarse con la sangre en su rostro.

Y luego, Karuta está muerta. _Él la ha matado._

 _No es tu culpa, no había nada más que pudieras hacer_ , intenta consolarlo Ririchiyo, _estaba sufriendo. Le hiciste un favor._

Pero sus palabras no funcionan, no evitan que se odie a sí mismo por haber manchado sus manos con la sangre de ella, por no haber buscado _otra_ manera.

Desde entonces Banri no sueña. Ya no fantasea con ponerle un anillo, ni darle su apellido. Ya no vale la pena.

 _Ella ya no está._

 **Bother (molestia):**

A Banri le resulta molesta su SS. Es demasiado empalagosa y a veces cree que quiere violarlo. Tampoco soporta la molesta forma en que lo llama _"Ban-chan"_ y que siempre quiera estar a su lado. Desea que los cheques de su padre sean suficiente como para convencer al gerente de un cambio.

 **End (fin):**

Han descubierto la verdad, tienen sus recuerdos y se siente tan idiota como en su vida anterior. Tiene a Karuta junto a él, de nuevo, y ha desperdiciado sus oportunidades —aun cuando ahora ha tenido más—. Comienza a creer que la idiotez es algo que lo acompañará en cada una de sus vidas futuras.

—Aun así te quiero, Ban-chan—dice ella, abrazándolo. Se dirige a su habitación luego de han mandado sus cartas a sus yo del pasado advirtiendo todo lo que pasará, cuando ella lo ha interceptado—. No creo que eso cambie, a pesar de que reencarnemos muchas veces. ¿No crees?

No lo ha soltado y está demasiado pegada a él, rozando su oreja con su nariz, haciéndole estremecer. Sus mejillas arden y su corazón va de prisa. En su espalda, siente el de ella igual.

—K-Karuta...—le llama, sin moverse del lugar, ni hacer ademán de quitársela. Ella sólo le anima a seguir con un _¿Hmm?_ —... Y-yo también... también te quiero.

—Ya lo sé—responde, inclinándose lo suficiente como para alcanzar su mejilla caliente y besarlo.

 **..**

 **F I N**

 **..**

 _Críticas/sugerencias son bien recibidas en la caja de comentarios. Gracias por leer._

— **DanDan—**


End file.
